Some Angels rise by sin
by bcastletime
Summary: A missing scene from "Good Omens" and a push in the right direction . Will Crowley and Aziraphale finally have the courage to confess their love to one another? (Not good with summaries). Enjoy. 1st story
1. what a day

**Some Angels rise by sin**

**written by me, Be Castle**

**1/5/2020**

**notes: **This is my first (and possibly last one) story of "Good Omens", I just watched the show, which I loved (one of the best, emotional shows for me in a long time). I fell in love with the characters of Crowley and Aziraphale and the actors who played them. I have not read the book but tend to soon. I wrote this, based on the show, it started out as a missing scene towards the end. After that well then took off. Hope that someone enjoys it. I enjoyed writing it.

**disclaimer: **Do not own "Good Omens" or its characters , I'm just borrowing them. Book is by Neil Gaiman and Terry Prachett. Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 1 **what** **a ****day**

Everyone watches as Adam's earthly father comes running up to his son and his friends, who were still trying to recover from what just happened to them. They had just told off, well Adam did the master of Evil himself Satan.

"Son come on, time to go home." He grabs his son by the arm, then spins around. "But first, I want to know what is going on. What did you..." He stops in mid-sentence after noticing the to him the weirdness of the people around him. It was a military base for crying out loud and none of these people fit into that description of what he knew to be military.

"What's with all the black?," the man points to Crowley, "You look like a dark evil devil." Crowley smiles that is the look that he was trying to accomplish while on earth. Aziraphale laughs at the joke, "And you in that bow tie," the man continues without missing a beat.

Aziraphale was about to make a comment when Crowley pinches his friend. "Ow," Aziraphale mouths. Adam could see the playfulness in their moods towards one another, which to him was not a normal thing for a demon and an angel at all. But than again today, had things that he never thought he would see happen.

"Just weird, You must be a scholar of sorts." The man's voice was heard while Aziraphale was straightening his tie. Then the stern look was back in Mr. Young's eyes. "Really what did my son do to have you guys draw that..." He points to the gun that Shadwell still is holding. "Gun on some children."

"Crowley, would you like to explain." Aziraphale was quick this time to a request that was always giving to him to answer , now it was time to put his friend on the spot.

"Me? uh um, well."

Aziraphale was enjoying watching Crowley's face, wrinkle as he was thinking of something to say. It was hard for him to tell a civilian about what was really happening out here with his son who was not really his own. Crowley didn't really know what to say, which is when the fake witchfinder Newton Pulsifer rushes in.

"It was a military practice," everyone stares his direction. He shrugs some and continues on, "We were showing Adam here and his friends some of our new weaponry." He takes the gun from sergeant Shadwell. "Now we need to put this away, soldier."

"Yes sir, right away now sir." Shadwell went back into his honorary role, in which he salutes the man talking to him. He then approaches Pulsifer holding out his hand to take back his gun.

"Crowley,"

"Me," responds Crowley who really wasn't paying attention at what was happening around him, points to himself.

"ut um." Crowley turns his head slightly in Aziraphale direction.

"Must be me," whispers to his friend, trying to get him into trouble too.

"Newbie here."

"Yes, sir." Crowley finally answers playing along not being used to well other then Aziraphale obeying orders very well on earth. And now he wouldn't and shouldn't have to for anyone.

"Help him, Aziraphale," Pulsifer demands.

"Very well sir, I am on it." Aziraphale was used to being ordering around, doing every time what he was supposed to do, for he was an angel after all.

Aziraphale picks up his flaming sword. "I found my baby," he comments, trying to get Crowley back. He raises his eyes just in time to see the smirk go across the face, and what a face it was, of his best friend Crowley.

Adam's earthly father was buying their little act, which was a miracle in its self. Adam and his father start towards the car.

"My son will not be bothering you good people anymore this week carry on protecting us. _Protecting_ _us_ two words that rang true for this group, if nothing else was. Adam stares out the back window of the car waving at his friends one last time for a while he knew.

He's friends, Brian Pepper and Wensley rush to get their bikes along with Adams and are gone before any more could be said to them.

Thunder crashes overhead, "Look out it's gonna rain." Crowley shouts out at the only ones left.

"What's so wrong with a little rain, it never hurt anyone," Tracy comments looking up at the sky, wishing she hadn't, for what she saw was scary looking. What was falling?

"Crowley, you don't think." Aziraphale calls, "They wouldn't do that to us, would they?"

"No, I know they would." Crowley answers, "Quick get into the building before."

"Too late," Tracy mutters before getting hit in the face by a squirming fish.

More things, bigger things start to fall from the sky.

"What is that fish from the sea?" Shadwell asks even though the answer was too obvious. He helps Tracy back to her feet.

"Fish, frogs, and anything that he can find. And some of them, not good things. Come on." Crowley yells once again at the blundering idiots around him just staring at the sight. "Humans." He mutters under his breath, "they aren't all that bright."

All of them race back into the lab filled with humming computers.

"Now what do we do?" Shadwell asks when the door to the little cramped up room was shut.

"We wait," Crowley comments shaking his head at the dumb question.

"How long exactly?" Pulsifer plops in a chair and spins it around.

"We," Aziraphale starts, then shrugs "We don't know." Crowley wipes his hand down his face. He didn't really know how much more of this nonsense talk he could handle without going off on someone.

"Great we are stuck in here with..." Pulsifer glances around the room.

"It will be an interesting way to finish all the weirdness of the long day we had." Tracy comments.

"Well, let's just make the best of it," Aziraphale calls as he too takes a chair and puts his feet up in another one, something that was more like what Crowley would do. He just wants the silence to regroup himself.

"I bet Angus didn't see this one coming, all of us getting along and stuck for however long with each other. I mean look at us complete opposites of each other." Pulsifer adds. Everyone could hear the demon Crowley sigh at the comment. Athena whispers in Pulsier's ear to be quiet, "We don't want to make him mad."

Aziraphale thought about the sheet that was torn out of Angus' book 'Choose wisely, for soon you will be playing with fire.' He turns his head slightly at Crowley, who was still wearing his sunglasses inside. Was that about the two of them or all of society as a whole.

**To** **be** **continued**...


	2. No rest

chapter 2** no rest**

Silence what a wonderful thing it is, Crowley thought, it had been quiet in the room for a while now. He was so grateful although all he could do was think of how he was going to explain this to his crew, his underground crew. The prediction was right he would be playing with fire and more then he wanted to be. All of them would be.

"We have to send these back." Crowley could hear Angel mumbling, "So humans can't get,"

"That we do, but how?"

"In the mail. How they were sent here," was the response.

He glances over at his friend who he called "Angel" time from time. So peaceful he looked sleeping, well Crowley thought, in that chair, all sprawled out. So the two of us can talk to each other while sleeping too?

"Angel, wake up," Crowley calls, hoping not to wake all of them up. But Aziraphale just stirs and then rolls over some. Crowley sighs, he must be exhausted from today. I will give him a little longer then we do have to leave, even in this rain. Even though in real-time it was only a few minutes, Crowley again tries to get Aziraphale to get up, they were losing time. This time he calls out his friend's name, "Aziraphale." still no responds. "Come on man work with me." Crowley shakes his head I have no choice buddy. He leans over and blows In Aziraphale ear startling him.

"Ahh," screams Aziraphale almost falling out of his chair.

"What, what," Shadwell jumps up with gun in hand.

"Aziraphale just had a nightmare, that's all." Crowley covers for his friend knowing that Aziraphale wasn't good at lying.

"I have huh um them from time to time." Which was not a lie Aziraphale has had some downright hair curling nightmares in the day. Not so many now though.

"Everyone just, go back to sleep," Crowley comments then points to Shadwell, "And put that thing away before it really does go off." When Aziraphale knew that they all settled back down he gave Crowley the look.

"Why did you?"

"One you were talking in your sleep,"

"I...I."

"Don't bother denying that, anyways your right." Aziraphale had no idea what Crowley was talking about and his friend could see that. "We need to take these weapons and send them away before, 'trigger fingers' here gets a hold of them."

"The nearest place is a bus stop about a mile from here."

"Perfect." Crowley smiles, "And it's a mile and a half but who's counting."

"In the rain, you want us to walk that far in the rain."

"No," Crowley gently pulls his friend up from the chair. "I got something better."

Outside while climbing in the military tank.

"Crowley we can't just steal this."

"Frist, of all this it's all me and two I am only borrowing it."

Aziraphale swallows, "Like a joy ride."

"Now you're getting the picture." Crowley had to hotwire to make the tank start up but once it did. Look out, other drivers. "Now, this is what I am talking about."

"Do you know how to drive this thing," Aziraphale 's nervousness was coming through his words now.

"Nope, I...hold on Angel." The tank plows through the front gates with no problem . "See piece of cake." Aziraphale snorts, at Crowley. "And now I can add it to my resume."

**to** **be** **continued**...


	3. Demon on board

chapter 3 **demon on board**

Aziraphale and Crowley made it to the post stop without anyone stopping them. "See Aziraphale we did just make it, here comes the mail trucker now." Crowley points as he sits by his best friend.

"Why did we?"

"Come out of the bushes, it's not like a car you can't park it on the street."

"I guess not. Now act normal."

"Normal, what is normal?" Crowley asks for neither of them were, Crowley didn't think anyone was. Aziraphale glances sideways at him. "Not like a human," Crowley growls some just as a man approaches them.

"Take this away, young man and deliver them tonight." Crowley hates when Aziraphale has to sound so proper to these idiots.

"Sign here, sir. and we are good to go." He takes the box, "Good night gentlemen."

A few minutes later in the distance, a bus can be seen.

"This is us." Crowley starts to stands hoping Aziraphale would get the idea but sees that his friend is, disturbed by something on his mind.

"A bus ride? Are you kidding me?" Was Aziraphale 's response.

"It's better than the tank right?"

"I ...I guess," Buses are something that Aziraphale tried to avoid as much as possible. But this time it was necessary for it was a long way to walk back to town and Aziraphale feet were hurting him. "I could just have him drop me off at my bookshop,"

"It burned down, remember," Crowley hated to have to remind Aziraphale of that fact. "Why do you stay with me?"

Aziraphale pauses for a second, Crowley never let anyone stay with him. Aziraphale, who was the closest to him had no idea where Crowley even lived. Aziraphale smiles, deep down he was excited about staying with Crowley but then thought not a good idea if they were being watched all the time.

"I don't think either side would approve of that, especially mine."

"We don't have sides anymore we burned those bridges this time around. I think it's for the better anyway. I mean..." Aziraphale sighs. Crowley knew even thought angels and demons didn't sleep as much as humans did they did need rest. And Aziraphale looked like he needed a lot. He was beaten down from all that happened the past few days to the two of them. Crowley could see it in his face. "Come stay the rest of the night at least," Crowley touches Aziraphale hand, which made Aziraphale shiver some. "And then you can leave in the morning. I will even help you find a new place."

"I don't want a new place." Aziraphale cries out moving his hand away from Crowley 's and sliding to the other side of the bench,which he to Crowley 's memory has ever done with Crowley.

The bus comes to a haul, the doors open for the two of them and there is sitting a rough-looking woman driver. Crowley stands.

"You two the ones that are headed back to London," comes a gruff voice, one that gave Crowley the chills. That was saying a lot for nothing really gave him the chills. Maybe Aziraphale was right about busses. Crowley glances back at his friend who is now standing.

"How did she?" he could hear Aziraphale comment closer to him now. Crowley just shrugs his shoulders, he didn't know either but didn't care to find out. He just wants to go home and kick up his feet.

"Yes, how..." Crowley answers climbing the steps to enter the bus.

"Long way take a seat," Aziraphale hesitates for a moment.

"Come, on." Crowley turns to face his friend, "Am I going to have to drag you up these stairs,"

"No, I am coming," Aziraphale responds, stepping up the last step on the bus.

Crowley, dressed in his all-black fits right in with the people on this bus. The only one out of place was Aziraphale like most of the time, he went anywhere. The bus stops a few times letting people off on their destination. Aziraphale was bored so he decided to tell Crowley that he said the f word.

"No way an angel like you?"

"I did," comments Aziraphale sounding a little too proud to Crowley.

"And I missed it." Crowley was trying to tempt his friend into saying it again. "When was this?"

"When I accidentally got beamed up. I was talking to the higher powers and Shadwell saw me I suppose."

"So he's the one who set your bookshop on fire and..."

"I.." Aziraphale twists his head some. He didn't really know, he wasn't there. "I... I am not sure, he thought I was a witch." Crowley was flaming up now, so this Shadwell was the one to blame for him almost losing his best friend. "I was protecting him," Aziraphale went on. Aziraphale was always protecting people no matter the cost, that was his job. "So he wouldn't fall into it himself and well, you know me. I tripped and fell in myself. I cursed as I was being disconnected from my body."

"You were doing what you always do."

"Trying to protect the world and look at what happens to me. I wind up worse then I started off, I sin." Aziraphale shakes his head.

"Well, then my boy sin again just for me."

"You want me to say it again," a pause, "don't you. Just so that you can hear it from my lips."

"Yes, I want you to say it, for I am a tempting demon. And that's my job." Crowley grins an evil looking grin at Aziraphale.

"Fuck you!" Aziraphale whispers,

"Say it louder I couldn't hear you."

This time Aziraphale stands, so he could be above Crowley and yells "Fuck you! I am not," then, he realizes he said it again, slaps his mouth.

Crowley couldn't help but bust out laughing at his friend. "I win, I win." He claps his hands like a child. "Made you do it." Crowley points at Aziraphale. Before Aziraphale has the time to sit back down in his seat, a bicker dressed in all leather and gold chains around his neck walks up to them.

"What did you say little turp?" Aziraphale slinks down in his seat for the look on the biker was scarier then the driver, witch Aziraphale didn't think was possible.

"Hey, that's my little turp your talking about," Crowley shouts, standing up for Aziraphale was what he did best. No one talks about Crowley's friend unless they had a death sentence.

"And who's gonna save this twilight wannabe." the man responds, trying to reach for Crowley's glasses.

"Oh, now you are just pissin me off."

"No one touches his glasses." Crowley gives Aziraphale a stare, Aziraphale swallows. He didn't want to be in the path when Crowley got angry. He knew that Crowley would never harm him, physically anyway. The man tries again to reach out for Crowley's glasses.

"I wouldn't have done that," Aziraphale whispers. Crowley grabs the man's hand in midair and twists. Aziraphale could hear the bones popping.

"I said nobody touches, can't you hear." Crowley twisting the hand again.

"Crowley, no he's not worth it," Aziraphale tries to calm his friend to no avail.

"Listen to your wimpy friend."

"Or what," Crowley growls, letting go of the hand. The man whines and fell over in pain. Crowley takes off his black glasses, wrinkles his forehead and full blow growls showing off his devil expression, bearing his teeth.

"AHHH." both of the other bikers scream backing up.

"Now don't ever mess with me or my friend again." Crowley shakes his head and places his glasses back in place as nothing happened.

"Oh, look I scared the sh...crap out of them." Crowley points to the man with the wet pants, "He peed on himself."

"That's not the only one that you scared," the door to the bus slams shut. "You scared our bus driver, I don't think that she's coming back." Aziraphale gets up taking in a deep breath. "Now what?"

"Now we..." Crowley was commenting as the back emergency doors open and slam too. "Have another adventure," Crowley shrugs.

"Why not... can't get any..."

"Oh, yeah,." Crowley climbs behind the wheel. "That's the spirit. "

"You know how to..."

"Nope." He answers before Aziraphale could finish his sentence.

"The fire," a pause, " it's... it's still."

"Smoldering? " Crowley shrugs, "I spoke it is, Take a seat cause here we go."

"Can you er...see though."

"About to find out," Crowley answers as the bus starts to move forward.

The bus plows through the smoldering fire, which was not as bad as before with all the rain that had fallen on it. Smoke filled the bus up.

"Thanks for, um..." Aziraphale starts.

"That's why we're friends, buddy."

Crowley didn't want to admit to his friend that he couldn't see a thing with all the smoke filling his vision.

"Crowley, slow down some this is not your Bently," Aziraphale regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth. He knew how much that car meant to his friend, almost as much as his bookshop meant to him.

"Just a few more..."

BANG.

**to be continued...**


	4. Welcome home

chapter 4 **welcome home**

"I don't think that smoke is coming from the highway now." Aziraphale calls, after getting up the nerve to stand up again, for he fell back on the floor almost hitting his head when Crowley crashed the bus.

"Nope," Crowley comments after he shakes his head. "But guess what I had my first wreck!" Crowley sounds proud of himself for wrecking the bus. He turns to see if his friend was okay. He knew Aziraphale was shaken up after this one. He never liked Crowley's driving why start now.

"Crowley, you could have hurt someone or even yourself." Aziraphale lowers his eyes, he fingered one day that is what was going to happen to his friend, that Crowley would have a wreck in his Bentley and Aziraphale was going to have to see it all.

"No, worries," Crowley just brushes it off and climbs out of the bus. "At least for tonight, that is! We made it home."

"This is where you live in," Aziraphale glances up at the enormous building apartments. "This place. I..." Aziraphale couldn't believe that Crowley lives in a place that's, well so not Crowley at all. I mean his friend didn't really like all the crowds around. But then again Aziraphale didn't really know what Crowley did when they were apart. And some of it he might not want to.

"Somewhat, " Crowley comments watching his friend standing there in deep thought. "Come on let me show you around." Crowley takes Aziraphale by the hand. This time Aziraphale doesn't pull back.

"This is not what I figured for you." Aziraphale response as they ask towards the front entrance.

"You haven't even seen it yet, so don't judge it. It's not what you think?"

"Is it ever," Aziraphale mumbles under his breath as he friend holds the door open. This place wasn't like anything Aziraphale had seen before, it was to classy, even for him. How would a demon manage to come and go without sticking out like a sore thumb, it was only Aziraphale guess. He faces Crowley, "I don't..."

"Welcome home Mr Crowley." the man behind the desk calls, among seeing Crowley walk in.

"How's it hangin' Jasmine?" the man winks at both of them in response, which gave Aziraphale the creeps.

"You were saying Aziraphale?"

"It's. ..it's just."

"Just what not my style."

"Something like that." Aziraphale inches closer to Crowley 's side to avoid Jasmine, who seemed like he was about to walk up to him.

Aziraphale and Crowley get onto the elevator, "You do go up every day,"

"nope, down." Crowley points, "You know I only go down."

"You live in the basement don't you? "

"Close but not quite . " Aziraphale shakes his head not really understanding that one.

"I don't."

"I'll show you." the doors open, "Welcome to the lobby." Crowley holds out his hands, "Where other people store their junk." Aziraphale was walking around the stuff like it was a maze. Now, this is what I expected. Crowley kicks a can of paint out of the way. "I told those kids to put that toys away." He winks, giving Aziraphale one of his smirky looks. "Little farther."

"How much farther can this place go?"

"So impatient are we."

"I just want to rest, that's all."

" I know you look like hell. Like bus ran over you, Oh wait that almost happened. "

They finally reach their destination. Crowley opens one final door.

"I'll sleep in the guestroom." Was the first words out of Aziraphale mouth he didn't want Crowley to get any false hope of more than what was there.

"What guestroom? Does it look like many come down here to visit me? Oh, watch your head." Aziraphale ducks, "Not that much."

"Couch then?" Crowley shakes his head slightly.

"I wouldn't do that either."

"What no couch?" Aziraphale glances around. There wasn't that much there.

"Well, you take a look at it then tell me. It was left from the previous owner and well, he was not a really clean guy. If you know what I mean." Aziraphale glance to his right where Crowley points out the couch. Dirty dogs wouldn't even lay on that. The whole place was getting to Aziraphale. The walls were carved in stone and the floor was like walking on was just dirt, Oh wait it was. This place looks just like a cave, wait it is. Crowley 's living in a cave. What else is he hiding.

"Then where, can I?" Aziraphale walks around some he finds nothing else but a fridge and a two-chair table. A simi kitchen he supposes. There is no other furniture. Any that he can see anyway. So where.

"In my bed with me." Crowley response smiling at Aziraphale.

"Wait, what? I um I...er." Aziraphale swallows, not really expecting Crowley to say that but nothing tonight has really gone the way anything should have gone so why not.

"I'm going to ask a dumb question, Crowley where's your bed?" There was a glimmer of hope in Crowley's eyes that he was going to get his friend to stay the night with him.

"In my bedroom of course," Crowley points up, to a small landing "Up there On the second floor."

Aziraphale looks around for a staircase, but he couldn't find one.

"um, I have another stupid question, where are the stairs?"

"There aren't any buddy. We fly." Aziraphale stands there for a second. "Do I have to explain that one to you too? You do know how your wings work right? You open them and flap like this." Crowley lets his wings out and flaps them about. I know you know how I have seen you use them before. Today actually."

"I um..." Aziraphale starts to shudder again. "That was different that was..."

"What?"

"That was when..."

"Yes, it was, but you have to keep practicing with them. Follow me, it's not that hard to do." Crowley flaps and off he goes making the second landing with ease. "See nothing to it, Angel. Believe." That coming from a demon was not so encouraging. You got this Aziraphale he said to himself. Aziraphale flaps his wings and everything is going good. He lands on the very edge. "I made it," Then he feels some rocks crumble from under his foot, "Oh no this can't be happening, not now not to me." Aziraphale yells, " Crowleyyyyy."

Crowley who had already entered the room yells back, "What now,"

"I...am stuck."

"What do you mean stuck?"

"This is what a falling angel feels like."

"Oh crap," Crowley mutters under his breath. Aziraphale wasn't joking around anymore. When Crowley turns the corner he sees his friend barely hanging on the edge of the landing.

Crowley grabs him by the arms just in time as more the rocks let loose. "That's why you practice." Crowley grunts as he pulls but a little too hard and both hit the other side of landing hard. Aziraphale landing on top of Crowley.

**to be continued...**


	5. Bedroom awaits

chapter 5 **bedroom awaits**

"Get off me, you..." Crowley shouts at his friend pushing at him.

Aziraphale gets to his feet, "Sorry," he dusts himself off, then lends a hand out to Crowley. Who, refuses to take the help. "I...I..." Aziraphale tries to apologize again.

After getting to his feet himself Crowley swings open the doors, ignoring Aziraphale. "Welcome to my bedroom,"

Aziraphale stares at the enormous bed. The biggest one that he has ever seen and on the wall above it was a painting of none other than Crowley standing beside his prized Bentley.

"So what do you think?" Crowley raises his eyebrows.

"Big enough?" Aziraphale responds, rolling his eyes, shaking his head.

Crowley laughs, patting his friend's shoulders, "I think so, you?" He laughs again, "A double king so they say."

Crowley takes one step and that's when the pain hit him. He swallows, hoping that Aziraphale didn't see the look on his face. "Showers to the..." his voice trails off and Aziraphale notices something's not right. "If you like one." Crowley wipes his hand down his face, for every time he moved, a lightning bolt of pain went through him. Aziraphale sits on the edge of the bed. "You like?"

"Soft," Aziraphale rubs the blanket some.

"Like Angel soft," Crowley tries to joke so he doesn't have to deal with the pain that is now throbbing through his body.

"Crowley, what's wrong? I see it in your face, that something's off. It's me being here isn't it. I mean...I..." Aziraphale gets up ready to leave the room.

"Wait," Crowley swallows again. "I..." another pause. "I..."

"Are you..."

"Fine." Crowley squints.

"No, you're not." Aziraphale starts at his friend. "You know I can tell when you are lying and you don't have to with me. Now tell me..."

"The fall," Crowley blinks his eyes repeatedly, for this time the pain was more then he could take. "My wing, I think, it's."

"I broke your wing? I...uh..." Aziraphale walks over to Crowley. He didn't want to see Crowley in any pain, especially if he caused it. "Let me fix it."

"I...can't..."

"You will," no you will Crowley wanted to say, for he knew if Aziraphale touches him again he would lose all control. Too late. Aziraphale put his hands on the part of Crowley that he thought was causing him the most pain.

"Now, close your eyes, relax, under my touch."

Oh but I do, and under your sweet voice...Crowley wanted to respond, for the tingles were coming in waves and fast. Aziraphale also closes his eyes and then mumbles some words that Crowley couldn't understand. Crowley could start to feel the pain going away. Aziraphale was working his magic on him to heal him of all his pain.

A few moments later...

"Can I open my eyes now?" There was no response. "Angel hello?" Crowley didn't feel the Aziraphale 's pressed hands-on him anymore. Was that it? That's just weird. Crowley thought as he opens his eyes only to see Aziraphale crumbled in a pile on the floor.

"Angel, wake up, don't die on me, not now." Aziraphale tries to get up but didn't have the strength, healing someone like Crowley took all his strength. "Don't...have...strength...yet." Aziraphale spits out.

Crowley lifts his friend up off the floor and gently lays him in the bed, sliding him over to the center as much as he could. So that Aziraphale wouldn't roll on to the floor while he was gone. "Rest here, I'll be right back." Aziraphale lifts what Crowley believes to be a thumbs up at him. And with the flap of his wings, Crowley soars back downstairs. 'Come on Crowley,' he says to himself I know you got all the makings. 'Oh hell, I don't I ran out last week. Out into the rain, I go.' Even though Crowley hated rain of any kind he would do anything to keep Aziraphale here for the night, so maybe he would see this was what they both needed. In a flash, he was back to making his famous drink.

"Angel, here drink this."

"What is it?" Crowley places his hand under his friend's neck lifting his head just enough as he places the wine glass, that's all Crowley drinks from, against Aziraphale lips. "shh, just drink."

"What," there was a tiny slurp, "is," another slurp. "this, tingling in my throat," Aziraphale was slurping a little faster now. "Don't drink it too fast."

"But I like it. I'll have to get the ingredients."

"Um...you might not wanna know what's in it." Crowley comments, noticing the liquid was almost gone now.

"What? Why?"

Crowley has to think fast, "A demon's secret."

"Oh," Crowley could hear the disappointment in his friend's voice.

"But I will surely make it again for you," Crowley winks placing the glass on the side table next to the bed, out of the way. Crowley sighs. "Now for the hard part."

"Hard part?"

"Yes," Crowley slides the sheets up around Aziraphale , "Getting the rest that you are in the need of, doctor's orders."

"Dr Crowley's orders." Crowley who rarely smiles at anything or anyone smiles at the good nature of his friend even when weak.

"Yes, indeed."

"If they come for me. ..us," Aziraphale starts, "Tonight I'm..."

"We both would be but don't think that way." Crowley comments trying to reassure he was still with him no matter what was going to happen with them.

"Hey, Crowley can you, Er, um..."

"Say no more, my angel." Crowley climbs into bed next to Aziraphale wrapping him in a gentle embrace.

"Thanks," Aziraphale whispers before falling asleep.

"Anytime, anytime indeed." Having Aziraphale in his arms, in his bed, just felt right. Although logically it made no sense. But screw logic. Crowley was happy and it seems that Aziraphale was happy too. Their happiness that's all that mattered right now.

When Crowley had had enough rest as he called it untangles himself from Aziraphale, who just mumbles something that sounds like more time and rolls over some. Crowley stretches out his wings soaring down to his kitchen cooking up another concoction like he did the night before. Aziraphale smells the aroma, still disoriented ties to sit up. He blinks not remembering much, trying to figure out where he was. He surely wasn't in his own bed, for there was no window light to wake him up like every other morning. The last thing that he does remember is Crowley's arms wrapped around him. Did that really happen he wounders, as he makes his way to the edge of this large bed. His feet hit the floor as he hears singing. Crowley? Could it be? He wipes his hand down his face, finally, the blurriness from his eyes goes away enough for him to focus. Stepping forward, he kicks something that was on the floor. "What the?" He bends down to see what it was. "A book?" That shocked, him. He was sure that Crowley didn't read all that much. Placing it in his hands he read the title. 'my journal' By the time that he glances back up Crowley was in the same room.

"Wakey wakey." Crowley calls in a chipper mood.

"Wakey wakey." Aziraphale repeats, "That's not..." Aziraphale hides the book behind his back.

"Where did that come from?"

"Crowley, you said it you tell me."

"Not sure just popped into my head this morning, anyway we need to talk."

"About," nervous flooded Aziraphale's body, not knowing what he was about to say.

"About this plan of yours." Aziraphale felt a rush of relief. So he didn't notice the book.

"Oh, the body-switching." Aziraphale pretends to bend down to put the book back.

"Stretching is good for you but this plan, I don't know, it could kill us both." Real concern was coming though in Crowley's voice. Was he really scared of something?

"We are going to have to take that chance. It's our only chance of surviving this. We can't run from them. We have to stand up to them. I know that we have never done anything like this before but..."

"We are playing with fire either way." Crowley takes a long sip of his drink.

"True enough a firey destruction awaits us. Just like it did before." He hands the other glass to Aziraphale.

"One that we barely escaped, remember. So here is to kicking, some butts."

"And coming out on top." Aziraphale clinks glasses with Crowley.

**to be continued...**


	6. A big change

Chapter 6

**A big change**

* * *

Adam glances over at his bedroom window.

"Not again." He mutter to himself. Ever since he disobeyed his so-called Satan father, it rained down in his small town.

Oh how he wanted to go outside again although it was only two days, to Adam and his friends, his true friends who lived most of their days outside it was a lifetime of torture. The 11 year old adventure leader was so bored. Living he felt like in his own hell. Thinking about hell, he did. How could he not, with all that he had been through that week. Did he really save the world from armageddon and see an angel and demon getting along. And what was the "looks" they were giving each other. Adam was in no means judging them by any means, they did help him along with a witch and a witch hunter save the world, but something was not right with the two of them. Maybe it was the whole angel demon aspect of it.

Adam blinks not wanting his mind to go any farther about what the two of them did when alone. He didn't have to worry a distraction found him, in the form of a knock on the door.

"Lunch, is ready dear," he could hear his mother calling from just outside his bedroom door.

"Yeah, Yeah." Adam responds not really wanting any lunch. He was not hungery, he wanted to be out playing in the woods with his friends. But he had to obey his parents, yet again. He didn't want to be grounded anymore. Adam slowly came into the kitchen where his parents were seating at the table. A cheese sandwich was waiting for him.

"Maybe things will be clear up soon."

"Don't encourage it, dear. He sill under supervision for the week." His father gave him the look, he always gave his son when he got into trouble. Although he didn't really tell his parents everything that went on that day. How could he if he himself didn't understand it.

Adam plopped down in his chair, trying to smile at the plate of food. He sighs.

"Eat up," his mother says, "I know you might not want to but you need to eat some of it anyway."

"Yes ma'am." Adam was trying to pretend to be grateful for his mother's actions. Make this right, make this right, make this right he kept saying over and over in his head. Adam wishes he was like his fictional characters he made up who had special wands that could fix things.

* * *

A buzz from Crowley's answering service calls for him to go back down there to see what is wanted of him now.

"This might be it." Crowley takes in a deep breath.

"Then don't answer it. Let them leave a message." Aziraphale states as he mentally prepares himself for what he thinks is coming their way.

"Crowley, sir I hate to wake you up but that Bentley of yours is blocking me in. Can you come and move it somewhere else."

"Could be a trap, Crowley," Aziraphale calls out the obvious.

Crowley, ignoring his friend, picks up the phone anyway. 'Be there in a few minutes, Jasmine."

He faces his angelic companion. "More likely it is, those goonies are probably right down there waiting for us. So..." He takes a minute. "Shall we?"

"Shall we?" Aziraphale shakes his head. Seeing that his friend was not all functioning this morning. Crowley says,

"This ridiculous switch plan of yours."

Aziraphale nods back, although he thought he would have more time. But he figures that this is better than any time to get the ball rolling short of speak.

"First empty all your thought, except taking over my body..." Aziraphale starts. Oh, how I want to. Crowley thinks almost saying that one out loud.

"Hands together. Now, remember, think of nothing but going into my body." Stop talking like that Aziraphale, it's driving me to a new level, more sinful level. Crowley breaths pushing the thoughts from his head as he reaches out to take Aziraphale hands then curls his fingers. Taking in a deep breath and focusing only on taking him over. He was demon, this should come easy to him. Slowly Aziraphale and Crowley could feel their bodies slip past each other into the other one's body, almost flawlessly. Now he understood Aziraphale earlier comment about getting the wiggle on, which I wouldn't mind doing in another way as well. Crowley was staring back at himself. Aziraphale was staring back at himself. Strange looking back at yourself without a mirror. I am handsome aren't I both of them say at the same time, which got a giggle out of both of them. Crowley was the first to talk, "This is so creepy. Now go check out your...my I should say, car." Crowley shivers, "This is so strange telling myself what to do."

"I shall go check it out," Aziraphale responds straightening the glasses. Could Aziraphale and Crowley pull this off? If they did they would have to become each other.

"I'll stay here and wait, just in case, it is a trap. We can't be seen together for this to work. Oh, how I want to hug you Aziraphale for doing this for me...for us but I think it would change us back before we were ready. So remember, Whatever happens, go to the park. I will be there feeding the ducks. Now go before I lose my mind."

Aziraphale who was in Crowley's body walks through the maze of a basement to go see about Crowley's car. This is it the moment of truth. There it was the Bentley Crowley's Bentley the one that he has had all his life was in almost perfect condition. It was actually shinier than before. But how was that possible they both with their own eyes saw it blow up?

"Thanks for coming Mr. Crowley, I know that you um...are not a mid-day person but..."

"It's fine I was..."

"I know entertaining." Jasmine lifted his eyes brows, "A really cute guy last night."

"A good friend whose house burned down." Aziraphale corrects him.

"Sorry to hear that, but if he's still..."

"I'll ask him." Jasmine winks. Well, at least someone thinks I'm cute.

"Now about moving your car."

"Right," Aziraphale knew nothing about this car but he would have to figure it out quick. He climbs in the front. Oh, he sighs here goes nothing. The car revved up like it always did, and blasting on the radio was "burn baby burn." Aziraphale fumbles with the buttons finally get it turned down so he could think. "Crowley is going to kill me if I get this wrong," he mumbles, as he slowly backs the car up, an act Crowley would never do. When this Jasmine guy, who could really knows if he was a guy, leaves the parking spot Aziraphale pulls up taking the spot.

Looking through the mirror Aziraphale could see, Crowley who was in Aziraphale's body. He even has the walk down. We do know each other better then we think we do.

Crowley makes one look around then continues to walk in the opposite direction of the Bentley. After he was out of sight Aziraphale drives the car to the park and waits. He was pacing back and forth wondering if his bookshop was repaired just like the Bentley was. Finally, Crowley shows up. Aziraphale still couldn't get over the sight of watching his body walk up to him.

"All is standing, and the car?"

"Good as new, which is very odd. What is going on? We saw the fires and now."

"Don't fret about it. Be grateful for everything is..." Crowley tells the vending machine man what he wants. "Back in place. That means they are planning something bad for us." The man hands him one cone and a pink strawberry popsicle. "Here," But his friend is gone, he could hear some muffling in the distance before he too went down.

**To be continued...**


	7. Flames await

Chapter 7

**flames** **await**

Crowley (in Aziraphale body) had never been to heaven before. It was a little too bright for him. He finds himself strapped to a chair, which he could have easily gotten out of but couldn't cause that would spoil the plan. So this is what Aziraphale fate would have been like if we hadn't switched bodies.

"Time for you to finally be gone from here Aziraphale, when the fire is lit I want you to walk into it. I will finally never have to hear your whiney little voice again." Gabriel calls as he loosens the ropes that were on Crowley's wrist. "You have made all of us look bad and so you have to pay the price as a traitor."

"Can't we talk this over guys, I uh... We all have a little bad in us right?"

"No, we gave you chances after chances. But then we found evidence that you and Crowley who we suspect is also going to die today for his part just like you, are working together."

"Fire is almost ready for him." Crowley swallows, he wants this to look as perfect as it could be.

"I just think we need to know our enemies."

"No, it was more than that. It was like the two of you were...I can't even say that word. We have to put a stop to it and make an example to all others who try to be friends with the enemy. They are enemies for a reason."

" Well you know the saying 'keep your friends close but enemies closer', well that's what... "

" Do you ever shut up? " Gabriel voice was now full of irritation, "Oh, wait soon enough you will... Forever!" Crowley could hear the popping of flames.

"Nice and toasted it will be for you. Now go," Gabriel gives Crowley a little push. "Now, I am free." He says under his breath. Crowley closes his eyes and starts towards the fire.

" Nice knowing you guys! " Crowley waves sheepishly at them.

"Just die already!" Gabriel shouts shoving Crowley harder this time.

" I am going okay. "

"No your stalling. Now step all the way in." And so Crowley does. All around him fire burns but not him.

"Why won't you die? Are you a devil in descise?"

Crowley blows fire at him. Gabriel jumps back. Ahh!

"Did I just see him shoot flames at me?" Gabriel runs, " you guys take on that one, I'm out of here. "

**To be continued...**


	8. Bathtime anyone

chapter 8

** bathtime anyone**

Aziraphale (in Crowley's body) was not liking hell at all. Dark and depressing, why would anyone want to stay down here was anyone's guess. He was glad that he really had not fallen into bad habits. And the smell of this Hastur was unbearable. Worst then poo he had ever smelled. He swallows, trying not to bend over and let loose, what was inside Crowley. Which he didn't think was very much.

"Bring in the traitor," Lord Beelzebub calls from a chair that they were sitting in. Hastur places his hands on Aziraphale and starts pushing him forward. "Time to go," he breathed into Aziraphale ears. Was this worth it all. It was very hard for Aziraphale to keep going. He so wanted out of there. But he had to keep going for his friend. Cause he would do anything for his friend.

"That is not a nice thing to call me."

"Oh there are many others I could call you but this one suits you best for today."

"Yes, Crowley you are a traitor of the worst kind." Dagon responds, "You and that...I can't even say his name, have been the cause of everyone here not getting the war that we have been waiting for centuries. Dealing with them as not easy and then there's..."

"That wasn't my fault, that was all Adam."

Lord Beelzebub holds up his hands, "Quiet down."

"You are now not one of us and you never will be," responds Dagon, who wants to get the last words in. All glance over at the hallway as an Angel appears.

"Archangel Mickael, how's it going? Good to see you again."

"Not for you it won't be," Hastur comments, once again close to Aziraphale ear.

"Did you bring it?"

"I did," he hands out a container of what Aziraphale knew was going to be holy water.

"Is that..." Crowley points at the container.

"The holiest water all just for you, Crowley. Your extinction is underway." Everyone watches as Archangel Michael pours the tub full of this holy water for Crowley to be dunked into.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt. I saw what it did with my own eyes," Hastur tells Dagon, "Not pretty at all. Oh, the pain he is going to feel."

"A bath you guys shouldn't have."

"Quiet, quiet." Lord Beelzebub stands. "Anything else you have to say wise ass."

"I do, look guys this is a new jacket do you care if I take it off, and you know how I feel about my glasses. I want to leave them so that you remember me by."

"Crowley."

"Well, you asked,"

"Fine," Hastur comes up behind Aziraphale. He takes the coat and the glasses from Aziraphale. "What's next his pants?"

"If you insist." Aziraphale strips his pants.

"Crowley your delaying this." Aziraphale rolls his head back and steps forward. Takes off his shoes. One socked foot goes into the water. To everyone's surprise, nothing happens. Then the other one goes in, still nothing.

"Maybe it takes a few seconds," whispers Hastur to Dagon. Aziraphale sits all the way down into the bathtub filled with holy water. "Oh yeah, this is it," Aziraphale calls as he could feel the water going over his almost naked body. "Hey, you guys down here wouldn't happen to have a rubber ducky or even a glass of red wine." Aziraphale splashes himself with the water. "The water's just right for me. Thanks. Hastur, Dagon want to try some." Aziraphale pretends to splash some their way.

The other demons were getting all rowdy, uncontrollable. "Get him out of there." Lord Beelzebub calls, just staring at the scene before him. Why wasn't this guy evaporated yet? "This is becoming a spectial, he's changed not like us."

"Oh, before you go archangel Michael can you materialize a towel for me to wrap up in."

Michael does and hands it to Aziraphale.

"Thanks, my man." Aziraphale starts to climb back out of the tub.

**to be continued...**


	9. Find away home

Chapter 9

** find away home!**

"Dump him in the open field right by the park and leave him, he's not one of us." Hustur calls, kicking a few times who he believes is Crowley. "His little friend will find him." Aziraphale still as Crowley's body rubs the place where he was kicked then shakes his head getting to his feet. What a way to end this mess. Crowley who was still in Aziraphale on the other side of the park keeps calling out, trying to find his angel so they can switch back. He calls out again and again. He was supposed to be here by now, where could he be.

"Angel where are you?" He calls one last time about to give up that he was going to see him again.

He hears a response "Demon over here,"

"Oh there you are, come over to the bench." Both seat down watching as people pass by them not really caring though.

Most never really noticed them before so why should they now. Just two friends sitting on a bench talking up good times.

"Gabriel, really wanted you died. He said something in the lines of being a whiney brat." Crowley kinda chuckles at that. At times Aziraphale was but that's what was special about him. "I don't think anyone up there really likes you. So after," Crowley continues. "I walked into the flames I turned and shot some out of my mouth at them. Scared the daylights out of them, I think. Mostly, Gabriel, he ran. Some others just jumped in awe, they couldn't understand why you wouldn't just die in the toasty, I might add fire. What did you do to them?"

"They, um...I was always the genie pig." Aziraphale shoulders drop.

"A what?" Crowley asks, what was that a flying pig?

"They used me to try out new things on, I was the one who would pass or fail." Aziraphale stares at the ground.

"Am sorry, I was always the outside too, I never fit, wanted to be my own person. But I think that's what got me into trouble."

"I preserved your coat," Aziraphale after hearing his best friend stand up for he wanted to lift his spirits or was it more for himself.

"And that didn't send any red flags up?"

"Not sure about that one but I also asked for a rubber ducky and some wine while I splashed in the holy water. Which, I got a kick out of seeing their faces when nothing happened to me. I even asked archangel Michael to materialize a towel for me to wrap into afterward. And that demon Husture, smells really really bad. I almost pucked, now I wished I had. Aziraphale winced some.

"What did he do to you?" Anger was building up in Crowley, for no one hurts his friend no one, ever.

"He just kicked me after they dropped me off here." a pause, "Saying that his little friend would come running to him." Aziraphale squinted his eyes again.

"That bad?"

"I am just not use," he squints again. "To a hard hick." That's Aziraphale swallows, "Do you think they will leave us alone now?"

"I think so, I don't think they will want to bother us anymore or if they do they will keep their distance."

"Only if they are smart enough." both men laugh. They both didn't think that was possible.

"Shall we dance again?" Crowley asks as he stands.

"I would like to have my body back," Aziraphale says, also standing.

"Me too but I did enjoy this ride my friend."

"Is anyone watching us," Aziraphale asks as he moves his head from side to side to see if anyone was noticing them.

"I don't think so, but who really cares we are already freaky enough to people."

"True enough," Aziraphale grabs, Crowley's hands before another word could be spoken. They switch back into their own bodies.

"Oh it's good to be home," Crowley jokes. "You?"

"Why am I still tingley?"

"I think I need a drink?" Crowley starts off, stops, turns back to his friend, who was still standing there. "What one, with me?"

"Temptation accomplished," Aziraphale calls as he joins in step with Crowley.

**to be continued...**


	10. Relaxing time (or not)

Chapter 10

**Relaxing time...or not**

Every restaurant they pass is standing-room-only. Would they find one that not, that has a place to seat down at least?

"Why so many out tonight, it's not even that late?"

"People here are not like you, who spend hours in a bookshop every evening." Crowley was back.

"I..I" stammers Aziraphale.

"They get out enjoying themselves." Crowley quickly continues. "We, on the other hand, have to keep them all safe by saving the world, day after day."

"That we do."

"And maybe now we will have time for ourselves."

"There are never any tables here, at the Ritz."

"There will soon be,"

"No, Crowley no magic."

"What? But I..." Glances at his friend who always didn't mind him using his powers to convince people.

"No," Aziraphale voice was stern this time, which even shocked him. "No, we..."

"Angel Crawley, party of two." Aziraphale stares pointing a finger at the demon.

"I..I..." Crowley steps back. "I did not do it this time!" He swallows, "I swear." Crowley pleas shaking his head really knowing nothing about this. "And they even pronounced my name wrong."

"It's Crowley with an "o"."

"Very well, anyway this way gentlemen." The female waiter snorts.

"Some people are just..." The waiter weaves them through the crowd of humans to their table.

"Right in the middle of all these humans," Aziraphale comments trying to pull out a chair to sit in.

"Do you ever just relax? You are already out of place, don't make it worse. Have a seat."

"Gezz thanks," Aziraphale takes a seat, opens a menu, trying to ignore all the people's stares. Crowley, on the other hand, didn't care at all.

"Just stating the facts. Look neither one of us fits into this human place. We just have to..."

"Whine, sir. The finest we have,"

"Let's live it up while we can." the man nods and pours up two whine glass with some red looking stuff that was making Aziraphale stomach turn. It was deep like the color of blood that he saw seeping out of the human bodies he has seen over the years. Since that day he refused to drink any of that color. He just let Crowley slurp it down and today was no different. After finishing off his own glass Crowley reaches over, to get Aziraphale 's.

"He just should have left the bottle," Crowley complains as Aziraphale just pushes his fork into his food.

"Something wrong with the food or is it cause I drank all the wine?"

"It's nothing."

"No, something's going on in that brain of yours, I can see it," Not that Crowley actually could, for he knew his friend backward and forwards. He knew when something was off with him, maybe before Aziraphale did. "Come on now spill."

"It's just..."

"Oh, is it cause I told you story of what happened in," Crowley lowers his voice, "Hea-above."

"Some," Aziraphale sighs, that wasn't the only thing. Aziraphale couldn't explain the other thoughts in his head. Did he change when the two of them took over each ones' body? Was he still playing with fire within himself? A deep hidden till now desire, a passion of shorts. He didn't really know what to call it. He really didn't want Crowley to know about it just yet. Aziraphale wanted to be the to short it out for himself but soon he might have to have Crowley help him out.

"Look, sorry to say this, wait I am not, anyways who cares about them. Maybe they were never your friends. Friends don't tell you one minute you're the best then bad talk you. Same with that kid Adam, who's father was well, not there and then showed up 11 years later, just to destroy him." Aziraphale never looked at it like that. Was Crowley right, did no one really care up there about Aziraphale like Crowley does.

"Maybe, I just thought..."

"What you have more friends, look at me I don't either. That's why it's just us, earthling vs them now."

"So heaven and hell are joining forces?"

"And I think that it is starting with us."

"I think you...are..."

"Oh, course I am right," Crowley grabs the bottle of wine the waiter was about to bring the couple next to them. He pops it open, then climbs on the table.

"Crowley," Aziraphale calls out, knowing that he was starting to turn red with embarrassment because of the actions of his friend. "Get down," Crowley who doesn't listen, drinks the bottle down in one gulp, "Friends, here tonight it is time to celebrate the new year."

"Crowley, get down from there." Aziraphale repeats.

"Time for a new beginning. A time for renewal and great parties!" He jumps down "And that begins right now." Crowley holds up the bottle, "Cheers everyone. now hold your glasses up." And just like that everyone obeys,

"Oh no, Crowley what did you just do?"

"Just having a lot of fun with the people around us," he whispers to Aziraphale, winking. "Got to go,"

"Go where?" Crowley rushes every table clinking glasses with them all.

"Crowley," Aziraphale chases him around the room. "Get back here now!" Crowley climbs another table and this time brings out the wings. "Crowley no!" Crowley flaps his wings all are now staring in amusement until someone screams causing a panic of bodies rushing to get out of there.

**to be continued...**


	11. What a night

Chapter 11

**what a night**

Now With all the tables and chairs thrown all about, except the one that Crowley was standing on, no one was left but him. He folds up his wings climbing down. "Party poopers,"

"Let's go before." Aziraphale tries to take Crowley's hand, but Crowley bats him away.

"There are the men who started it all." To late security was already there.

"Come on gentlemen you will have to leave,"

"We're getting kicked out why?" Crowley says as one of the officers leads him out the door.

Aziraphale hands some wadded up money to the waiter, "If this is not enough for the damages then come by my bookshop and I'll cover the rest. My friend got a little drunk tonight and." Why was it that every time Crowley got into trouble it was Aziraphale who bailed him out?

"I see that, and..." a pause, the man takes in a breath and blows it out. "I have to ban you guys, we can't have."

"I know, it's not the first place we have been banned from." Aziraphale shakes his head as he walks away. Soon we will be banned from everywhere. He finds Crowley arguing with the officers about getting in his car.

"I'll take him home. I didn't drink."

"He is all yours."

"Crowley get out of the car!" Aziraphale yells, he wasn't a mood for any more of Crowley's badness drunk or not.

"No you get in," Crowley shouts back taunting Aziraphale patience.

"Crowley now," Aziraphale was standing his ground for once. He knew that his friend was in no condition to drive a car or hardly stand for that matter. Actually Aziraphale had never seen him like this, what was in that wine?

"Or what?" Another drunken taunt from Crowley.

"I'll...I'll." Crowley gives Aziraphale a crooked smirk.

"I know that you would nothing to me, my car me drive." Aziraphale had to think fast before Crowley got himself hurt or someone else.

"Fine, you want me to get in."

"Yes, finally then we can get out of here."

"We will both drive,"

"What?" Crowley snorts a somewhat laugh. He know that two people couldn't drive a car, unless. But Aziraphale wouldn't do that. Would he?

"If you are not going to move over I am," Aziraphale will never live this one down. "I will sit on your lap."

"Come on buddy, let's do it." Crowley motions him in. Aziraphale knew he had to protect not only his friend but anyone else they were to meet tonight. So he did it, he climbs into Crowley's lap. He squirms around some. He felt weird doing this but he had to, it was, he thought anyway, his job. Shaking the dirty thoughts, that come to his mind, he closes the car door. "Okay, this is just weird." Responds Crowley reaching over Aziraphale to put the car into gear. "I really didn't think you do it, but," He places his hands on the wheel the same time Aziraphale does. "off we go." The two of them drove the car home, which wasn't really that far away. The ride home was a bumpy one. Crowley didn't mind he was enjoying being with Aziraphale. Watching the angel facial expressions were priceless. Anyone else would have just left not caring what happens but not Aziraphale he was always there. Crowley admired the guy in that respect. Was Aziraphale his protector or more.

After going around for the third time in the parking lot of Crowley's apartment complex they finally got the car parked. Getting out without be seen something harder then Aziraphale thought it would be. Each time he attempted to open the car door someone was there in the parking lot.

"You are just going to have to go for it." Crowley comments, "We can't stay in here all night long.'

As Aziraphale was dragging his friend from the driver's seat. Jasmine spots him. Oh no, Aziraphale says under his breath.

"That's a bad, on no isn't it?" Crowley gets to his feet. Sees Jasmine, "Oh you must have met him." Aziraphale slightly nods.

"well, you did. I was..."

"Jesus, that's an big oh no! Just ignore him."

"I can't here he comes,"

"Let me help," Jasmine calls leaning Crowley against him. "Looks like you two had a hell of a night."

"Um...Excuse me, us two?"

"Oh, right, Jasmine." The man holds out his hand. "Crowley's apartment manager,"

"Angel,"

"Yeah, Crowley mention that you were staying here with him. Cause your house burned down, I am sorry but..."

"It was just for the night... last night, I have found a new place and..."

"Went out celebrating I see." Jasmine stated the obvious .

"Guys, can we chitchat later."

"Right, Crowley let's get you inside before..." Both Jasmine and Aziraphale maneuver Crowley through the tangled mess of the basement with ease.

"Are you sure you can handle him from here. I mean..."

"Yes, I have it under control." Jasmine nods,

"But really if you need anything, anything at all," he winks at Aziraphale, "Then let me, know." He winks again as he leaves Aziraphale there with Crowley at his door.

"I think he has the hots for you Aziraphale." Crowley chuckles. "And I don't blame him."

Did Aziraphale just hear that correctly, was there something in Crowley's words or was it just drunk talk?

Aziraphale struggles to get Crowley all the way into the door. He wishes he could use his powers to help but if this Jasmine, oh he didn't want to think of that...person, was watching then he might react badly and we see where this ended up already tonight.

"Just lay me down, on..." Crowley starts as soon as he hears the click of the door.

"Certainly not, I am not leaving you down here. Now hold on to my shoulders and extend your wings, now on three flap." Crowley did what Aziraphale told him and together both flew up to the second floor with ease. Aziraphale even made the perfect landing this time.

"See I even made the perfect landing," Aziraphale was proud of himself even though he knew that Crowley wouldn't know it.

Crowley mumbles something as he opens the door to his bedroom.

"Now, climb..." but before Aziraphale could finish his demand the demon was in bed all wrapped up in sheets. Well, that was easy. Aziraphale turns to leave, but something nags at him. Then he remembers the book, was it still there on the floor where he left it the night before? Aziraphale just has to know. yep, still there. He touches the book. I can't, he shakes his head struggling not to take the book. But some stronger force was a play. He couldn't control it. He reaches down picks it up and dashes out the door.

**to be continued... **


	12. Demon in me

Chapter 12

**demon in me**

Still holding the book Aziraphale rushing into his store. Preoccupied he forgets to put the closed sign in the window.

"Why, why did I do this?" He shakes his head, "I can't do this," placing the book down on the desk. He stares at it for a moment, "But it's calling out to me." Struggling about to open the book or not, Aziraphale paces back and forth throughout the bookstore. He tries to shake all the thoughts, about opening it and reading some. "Maybe there is a little more Crowley in me then I think. What if having him switch bodies made me just like him?" He puts his hands over his face, "What if I am just like him?" swallowing he tries to calm himself down again but that didn't make him strong enough to fight it off. The gives up the struggle and lets the demon pull take over. "Sorry, I..."

He slumps down, in his chair, places his gloves on and sighs. He slides his fingers down the book. Then the words from the prediction rang out. 'playing with fire'. "I sure am by reading this book of his I stole from him but I have to know." He opens the book and reads the first page, "Hey, this is the day that we meet." Aziraphale closes his eyes, "I remember it, I was in the garden at the gate." Aziraphale smiles at the memory. It plays in his head like it was yesterday, for he could even hear the bird singing its soft melodies.

The snake slithered around his feet. Aziraphale who loves all the creatures of the garden places the out of place creature around his neck, as He continued to walk the grounds. He was in charge of naming all of the animals. Aziraphale sits under the tree as the sun begins to set. Crawley little thing are we. That's it will call you "Crawley". The snake just hissed at Aziraphale. "Good you like it."

"I can't believe he wrote about that, about us... and if he filled this book with..." He flips to the back, "all of our adventures. why would he do that unless...could this be what keeps him with that glimmer of being good? Our good times?" He closes the book, that's is when Aziraphale's angel side came back through.

He stands, "I have to get it back to him before he knows that it is missing. For I can't count how many times he saved my life in the past week alone, he even opened up his home for me then saved me a few more times. I know that's what friends do but how did I repay him. I stole the one precious item he had. How could I be that way? Aziraphale could feel some tears starting up. I have to go and..."

The chimes on the door rang out, which makes Aziraphale jump. He had forgotten about the door sign. A young woman steps into his bookshop.

"Hello," She calls, "Sorry to come by so late. I know you are about to close up well I think you are, that's what the sign says. I was looking for some info and I thought you would be the man to ask. I hope that I got the right place, your Aziraphale correct?"

"That's me," Aziraphale wipes the tears from his face. "What can I do for you, ma'am." He places the book inside the desk and goes to meet his guest.

"It's about a man, I am looking for."

"Then you need to try the library down the street, that's where all the records are."

"I did that. There was nothing, so they sent me here. The head librarian said that I needed to talk to the town's 'historian."

"Town's historian?" He didn't think anyone in town even knew him other than Crowley. Thinking about Crowley only made his heart want to cry out.

"If that's not..." She turns to walk back out.

"No," He smiles, "I...I guess that would be me. I was never given that name but I'll take it."

"They said that Aziraphale was the man who, how do I say this, basically they called you a walking encyclopedia of the people here. I called you a historian, they agreed. They told me if the man I was looking for was ever here, in this town, you would know it. And that you owned a bookshop for almost as old as the town itself from the way she was talking I thought you been older, I mean way, way older. Sorry."

Little does she know I am. That I'm that old. Aziraphale thought but let the lady continue, for he wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

"But I guess this store could have been in your family for that long. anyway, I am blabbing on. " You sure all. Aziraphale, wiggled his body some. "and I know that you might have things to do, a life well, maybe."

oh I do hope she hurries up. The woman shakes her head some, "Like I said I am looking for someone, the librarian also says she thinks that man that I am looking for might have used to hangout here sometimes, or seen around here. They said you were the best of knowing everyone." The lady went on.

Wow, Aziraphale thought as this girl talked, at least I am known for something around here. I didn't know anyone even know who I was. but is this woman really on the up and up? what Aziraphale learned being around Crowley all the time was that not everyone was on the up and up. But why would she want to find someone unless...

"So I thought I give it shot," She sighs, "So you think that you can help me out?" She glances over at Aziraphale, "I know that it is last, minute and all. This is my last chance. I have one other lead but that will be later."

"See here's the catch," here it comes the real reason why. "He's... he's my father. See I was trying to find my parents."

"So this man your father can you, describe him."

"My mother passed but her notes were not all that great of who my father was, she gave a vague, could be anyone description of wavy dark black hair and... "

"That doesn' t really narrow it down any."

She takes out a small notepad from her pocket. This woman is just like me I use to do that all the time too.

"Oh he wears." What's that word. She squints at the word in her notepad for a second, "Looks like dark glasses, whatever that means. Maybe he has a fake eye or something."

"I also have a name if that helps," flips through some of the pages, "I know it's in here." Flips again. "Oh, here it is. I don't even know if it's even right. Do you know anyone in town named Tony C. I don't know if that is a nickname or his full name, could be just a last name, that's what I was giving,"

"Do you know about how old?"

"Maybe about your age," She shrugs, "I am guessing." I highly doubt that. Aziraphale thinks if this one was then...

"Also in my mother's notes she wrote that he used to hang out in bars," She scratches her head some, "So I was thinking maybe a bartender?" She glances around looking at all the books, they were as old as the librarian said. She sees a man watching the two of them. Why doesn't he just come in? He's creeping me out, is he casing the joint. I better hurry this up.

"But look at all the bars around here, one of every corner. I was hoping I wouldn't have to go to every single one but I will. I really want to meet my father on this trip."

"So not from here?"

"No, New York. I was here on a trip. I use to get letters all the time from here. That's when I found out I was adopted, my whole world fell apart. I didn't know where I was from. And now I was giving the chance. I want to know where I fit in."

"I am not sure about the bar scene. But the first one that I would try, if you go down that path is "underground". Um but the catch is that it's not opened yet, opens at I um..." a pause in Aziraphale voice, he had to think about Crowley again, which was killing him inside. He had to make things right with his best friend and..."I think midnight, I just know it's late at night. You go three blocks from here, on the left. Someone there might talk to a lady," Aziraphale winks, "They might even buy you a drink. Bartenders talk a lot. They know a lot. More then you think. They might know something I don't but I will look up here."

"Thank you, thank you, I ow you." And with that, she grabs Aziraphale in a hug and kisses him on the cheek, which startled Aziraphale for not too many hug him. "They said that you were the best, and you might be." She hugs him again.

Crowley who was the one watching from the window saw the two of them hug and kiss. When the door opens, Crowley leans against the wall with a newspaper in front of his face. Something that Aziraphale sees all the time, so he never paid attention to that much. "Come back anytime, we are always open!" Crowley hears Aziraphale call at the woman as Aziraphale watches her leave. Aziraphale stands there for a moment after the day is out of sight. The light above the doorway shines just enough light down that Crowley could see a smile to across angel's, his Angela's face.

Crowley thinks this is payback from the demons taking his best friend away from him again. He continues to watch Aziraphale as he straightens that tie of his. He's got to be in love with her.

Crowley for the first time in his life felt some liquids fall from his eyes. He just lost his best friend again and this time it was the worse cause, Aziraphale and this woman would still be in plain sight. Crowley hung his head and walks away.

This was more then torture for him, this was worst then hell could ever be. I knew this might happen but I wasn't prepared for it.

**to be continued...**


	13. No no no no no!

**Chapter 13 ****no no no no no!**

Crowley sits in his Bentley pounding his wheel,

"How can he do this to me? Cheat on me, after all, I have done, I thought, Ahhhhh..." He slams his hands down again this time with a little too hard on the wheel. The entire car shook, "I should have just been straight with him about how I felt. I now..." He lowers his window and leans out, "I now know there is no god on my side, never was. No one could be that cruel to me, I fell once and I guess that just wasn't enough for you. Pumps his fist towards the sky, "I hate you!" He screams causing an alarm to go off somewhere he wasn't quite sure where . "Crap look what I did now." Crowds of people were now gathering at the scene.

Crowley pulls out into traffic and racing back to his apartment. He could see Jasmine waving at him like he always did every time they seem to cross paths.

"Don't," Crowley calls knowing that the man would talk him about absolutely nothing. He wasn't in the mood. He wanted to be talking to his angelic friend, the one that he could always count on being, not having this deep rage go through him.

"Not in a good mood today, uh." Jasmine's chipper voice rings out, "Did you two fight?" Crowley held back from grabbing the man and slamming him for saying that. But it was true well, kinda not really a fight. Crowley didn't know what to call it. Crowley tries just ignores the comments of this man but the more Crowley thought about the words the angrier he was becoming. He slams the door to the basement shut.

"Must have been something bad for him to act like that." Jasmine comments, "I might need to go check on him in a few minutes."

Inside the basement, Crowley stands staring at all the junk.

"How much can one take? I opened up to him about everything. I opened my home, which he was the first to ever see. I thought that Aziraphale felt the same way about us after all the time we spent together. I just got played."

Crowley slides his hands down on the entire shelve knocking everything off that shelve, then another and another, "Take that. why now, what do you guys want from me ahhhh." He does another few shelves, then looks at the big mess that he just made, "Oh well." He was about to open his door when he sees some mugs and lefts his eyebrows. "Not anymore, they aren't." He watches them hit the wall and glass shatter everywhere. Destroying things usually makes Crowley feel better, but not today. Nothing was helping him. Nothing was making this rage go away, not even a little bit.

Jasmine can hear it from his desk, actually everyone can hear it.

"What was that?" an older woman asks her husband as they went through the lobby.

"Nothing." Jasmine covers, "I just think one of my employees is in the basement looking for something. Nothing to worry about everyone." Jasmine stares at the door. "I'll go check it out." He says to reassure his other clients. He walks slowly to the door, and he calls out into the basement. "Hello, anyone down there?" He hears not a sound anymore. He faces the crowd that was forming in the lobby area, "See nothing to fear, no one down there."

"Maybe it's a ghost." One younger man tells the crowd.

"Maybe we should bring in some ghosthunters," Another replys.

"I like to see what they find, strange things do happen around here." comments another one.

"They say there is a demon and an angel among us." Adds a man standing near the front chewing on a toothpick. "Not a natural thing if you ask me."

"When was this, where are they now?" A teenage woman comments, "I want to see them."

The chatter continues...

Crowley slams the door to his apartment, leaning against it. He places his hands over his face and lets himself slide to the floor. Sometime later, there was a knock on the door.

"Leave me alone Jasmine," Crowley shouts knowing it more likely be him.

"Just making sure."

"I've." Crowley wipes his eyes, "I said leave."

"Very well, but if you need..."

"I wont unless you can reverse time."

"Sorry can't but..."

"Nothing, now go."

"Bye friend, call me. If you do." Crowley could hear the footsteps going into the distance.

Crowley gets to his feet. The word 'friend' gets to him. That is still what Aziraphale is, a friend. My friend. Does that have to change, I mean...

A wicked grin comes across his face, I may not be able to change time but I can go back. He reaches the couch with the hole in it feeling around. "I know you are there, where are you? Did I move it, it was right here." Frustration flared up in his eyes. "Where are you my book," He reaches in again sliding his hand all around. "Come out come out where ever you are." Still, he can't find it in the one place that he knows he left it in. "I wrote in it yesterday were could it have gone. It's got to be right here. Why am I talking to myself?" He picks up the couch and shakes it. Nothing comes out. "It's not here," He shakes his head, "No no no no no no ...those little bastards took my book! I will kill them all. First my friend than this. You are pissing me off." He throws the couch against the wall.

"No one has been in here except. Aziraphale and I know that he would never do that to me, he doesn't have that in him, but what if he does. I mean I never thought that he...I can't blame him for that one though. That woman he was with, was sexy..." He shakes the thought, "I have to refocus on my book."

But the more he thought about it the angrier he got angry about whoever took the book that reminded him of all the good times that Aziraphale and he shared with each other over the years, "And if it got into the wrong hands then...more wars would be coming for the two of us. They would... "

Crowley flaps his wings flying around making dusty fly everywhere

I need that book. "I have to find that book, no matter who gets hurt in the process. Except maybe Angel unless he took it, then there is going to be hell to pay." He flaps to his upstairs. Trashing it as well, looking for the one precious thing that he held closer to his heart then well, then his car.

"So this is my hell on earth! You take away everything from me. What's next my car again?"

He soars back downstairs, "Well, guess what time it is, payback time. And I will start now,"

"No you," Angel's voice rings out in his head, "Don't do it whatever it is,"

"Angel get out of my head."

"I never will, I am part of you and you are part of me."

Crowley shakes the thoughts.

"I think I got to get out of here, I think I am hearing things."

"You will never escape... I am part of you and you are a part of me."

He wipes his hands down his face remembering and feeling the scene of them switching bodies and back again.

"How could that be," There was only silence now. No more voices where heard.

"Talk to me you little... Now I know I need a drink. I am asking for a ghost to visit me. I need...I need my best friend to talk to. One lonely tear fell from his eyes. Angel come back.

**To be continued...**


	14. Not my friend

Chapter 14 **not my friend**

underground was not the place a woman wanted to visit by herself. Cyntha was on a mission though. Finding the man that she needed to find. It wasn't going to be easy when no one in the town was really all that helpful. This was though might be her lucky break. Everyone in the entire place stares as she walks up the bar and sits on one of the stools like she had been there for years.

"What can I do for you ma'am." the fat bartender says, eying the new visitor.

"Need some info," Cyntha replies as she glances at all the people still staring at her like she was an alien.

"Can't help you," was the only response she was given as the bartender went to the other end of the bar with a glass.

"Can't or won't!" she shouts at him.

"Neither unless..." the man comes back to her. More afraid of her shouting across the room again.

"No I am not a cop, agent or anything like that," A smelly guy sits beside her. "I was just looking for my dad."

"Your dad? In a place like this, honey." the smelly guys shakes his head, "I don't think this is the right place. Unless he is a harden drunk."

"Like you Terry, I will take it from here." Bartender calls.

"Yes, my dad, I have never met him, the library says to try the bars and yours..." She feels her pocket, oh no I left my notepad at the bookstore.

"You have a name?" bartender calls as he delivers more drinks.

"Tony C. but I don't..."

The face on the bartender told her she was getting to close like he knew exactly who she was talking about. She was silent until he went across the room again.

"The bartender knows doesn't he?" Terry swivels his head from side to side a couple of times.

"Did you ask his best friend the one that he is always hanging out with maybe even his lover, I can't remember his name but he looks like a librarian." Terry whispers to her.

"Like he would own a bookshop?" She whispers back at him.

"Yeah, I guess he could. He's not a drinker, probably a virgin, you know the type. Not sure of himself."

She knows, she just meet the man. She winks at Terry, slipping him some money for his time.

Cyntha racing out the door almost running into Crowley.

"Hey, watch it, bit..," Crowley stops himself and stares at her. "What the place on fire!"

"No, sorry sir, I just got to go. In a hurry."

"Wait, your..."

Crowley races after the woman but loses her in the darkness, "Damn." he shouts waving his hands in frustration.

Shaking his head went into the bar, "Does anyone know that woman that was running out here."

Not one person answers him. He slides his hands down his face.

"She was looking for you. Crowley." Bartender nods, while wiping his hands on a towel.

"Why, you didn't."

"Not me, but big brain here," points at Terry at the end of the bar, "Opened his mouth about Aziraphale being your friend,"

"You used his name," Crowley shoots Terry an angry stare.

"No, I didn't know the guy's name. I just said he..."

"He, what?" Crowley grabs Terry by the neck. "If anything happens to my friend, I will be back to kill you."

"Crowley no, let him go before you do kill him." Crowley thinking that Aziraphale was right there with him lets go of the man and spins around to find that no one was near him.

"Calm down Crowley, she was just looking for info," Bartender sets a drink in front of him on the bar, "free of charge, so you will relax,"

"Give it to big brain,"

"Whatever you say, boss." Crowley walks out of the bar without a second look.

I have to protect my friend, no matter how much it hurts me. what? am I turning into an angel or wait I was one till... Pushing the thoughts from his head he races over the bookshop.

I 've got to warn Aziraphale but if I am wrong then...something is fishy about this. She just shows up out of the blue wanting info...

Skidding to a halt when he sees someone pressing up again the glass window of his friend's bookshop. The girl! It has to be her. Races around the corner. "yes, I need them right away. I am in danger. She's armed! Help me," Crowley shouts into the phone after getting the police.

Flashing lights, lit up the sky.

"She just went in there," Crowley, slowly approaches, "I..."

"Are you the owner, sir.?"

"Do I look like I own a bookshop," Crowley shakes his head trying to pretend he was shaking, swallows before answering more, "No my friend does. I...I am scared for him. I saw her earlier and now she's back."

"Stand here we will take it from here."

"I...I need to see if my friend's okay,"

"What you need to do is stand over here. Or we will arrest you too." Officer holds his handcuffs up so Crowley can get the idea.

"For what?" Crowley waves his hands about. "Concern for my friend, come on."

"Sir, we need you to calm down."

"I will when I know my friend's okay."

"And that's what we are doing, now let us do our jobs."

"Fine," snorts Crowley turns and heads to where the officer is pointing.

"I will stand right here but hurry."

Two officers rush the building, with guns in hand.

**To be continued...**


	15. Angel in me

Chapter 15 **the angle in me**

"Police," two men shout entering the bookshop. "Hands up."

"What's all the racked down here?" Aziraphale calls still half asleep. He watches as the two officers get handcuffs on a person, a human.

"We are the police, are you in any danger, sir,"

"No, I..." Aziraphale blinks, trying to wake himself up more.

"This one was breaking in,"

Aziraphale slides his hand down his face.

"What? A robber was in my store?"

"Yes, a friend of yours called it in, said that she was dangerous."

"What friend?"

"A guy in black," One officer comments.

"He said that she was coming after you. And that we needed to get here fast."

Aziraphale blinks then recognize that it's the women from earlier.

"What are you doing here this late? Um," Aziraphale didn't even get her name, what was he suppose to call her.

"You know her sir," The officer who had Cyntha, by the arm.

"She's a friend of a friends, anyway, I..."

"Sorry Aziraphale I lost my notepad, from our talk earlier and I was trying to."

"Break in you were, and that's a crime ma'am." Second officer, chimes in.

Aziraphale turns the lights on, "Why didn't you just knock,..."

"I...I don't know,"

"Let her go,"

"Are you sure sir?" The officer releases her. Cynyha rubs her wrists.

"Yes, she's no harm to me, like I...I said she was a friend, who just well."

"I'm sorry to wake you up Aziraphale but I really needed that notepad before..."

"No one was going to get it."

"Are you sure, she's who you think she is?" Aziraphale could hear Crowley day inside his head.

"I got this, officers, thanks." Aziraphale waves them off. "Cup of tea,"

"I would love some," Cyntha answers.

"Sorry about wasting everyone's time," Aziraphale once again apologize for someone else's mistake.

Crowley watches as the two officers leave without the girl. He walks up the car, "That's it? You didn't arrest them?"

The owner says that she's a friend, there is nothing else we can do, sir, now have a nice night." and with that, the police car drives off. Crowley shakes his head. "Damn I guess I will have to think of something else." He peers in the window watching the two of them talk. She is one that I will be watching. He once again ducks when he sees the girl staring over at him.

"Is someone else out there?" Aziraphale stands going towards the window.

"No, I just...I came from a bar. You know you get paranoid, thinking you see something." Cyntha continues on.

"The bartender, says not in so many words but that he knows my father."

"what?"

"And this Terry guy, says that you were possibly his lover."

"Wait, me what? Me, I...I am not..."

"So you don't know him?"

Aziraphale was in shocked to learn this about his friend that this could possibly be Crowley's daughter. He didn't give her the location in case that this was payback for what they had done. He really couldn't trust anyone anymore, that was what was scary. Before he could and now he couldn't. He didn't think that his people would have been coming after him but then again...

* * *

Crowley slips away into the night.

"Got to be something else that I can do. I still don't..." That's when he hears it. A cry, a cry for help. Soon the smell enters his nose smoke and not normal smoke. Crowley do something. Crowley sticks his tongs out and with a cash is gone off to find the source. He remembers the pain he felt when he almost lost his best friend in a fire and now, someone else might be. "I am coming hold on," Crowley shakes his head, what am I now a good guy?

He hears the screams get louder and it was more than one. In fact Crowley could hear a few and it sounded to him like children. Oh no. Kids in danger was one of his weakness. For the most part he couldn't hurt any child. The smell of the fire was now burning his nose. He turns to face a wooded area. There it was in the woods and burning quickly. He walks to the edge, there sitting huddling in a circle three young scared children crying out. Crowley after noticing the kids not looking his direction walks through the flames. Why am I doing this?

"cause deep down you are a good man," he hears Aziraphale calls. Once again he glances around, seeing nothing but the flames. Why do I always do that? And this time I should have known, Aziraphale can't be that close to fires without burning like these kids. How do I?

Crowley, he hears Aziraphale call again.

Right. He answers, and with that Crowley opens his wings.

that's not...

Angel this one it's me and only me

Flapping his wings, Crowley forces the wind to swirl around, making a gust tunnel. He was trying to pull the fire apart long enough for the kids to run through and it was working. He whistles, making the kids look his direction.

"This way," he yells over the crackling flames. "Cover your faces and run towards my voice. Towards the gust tunnel. Crowley shouts. All of them still afraid to move.

"Come on it's your only hope, to get out of here alive." And with that, they jump up and bolt towards him escaping to safety.

"who?"

"What?"

"Are you?" all three question, still staring at him with wonder in their eyes.

"Angel," Crowley, not wanting to be caught by any other humans, calls flying upwards in the sky. "I need some help I...we can't leave it burning."

Rains, heavy rains begin to pour down putting out the fire, saving what was left of the woods. The kids just stare at Crowley, trying to figure out who what he is. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Flapping his wings more he vanishes.

* * *

Cyntha, was watching Aziraphale. He knows something he's not telling me to.

"I think my father, is your best friend!" she shouts, "And you not telling me anything about him. I don't care about your relationship if there is one. I just want to know who my father is, and you..."

"I I..." Stutters,not really able to think of something to say in response.

"What kind of friend does that?" she huffs, grabbing her notepad, slams the door.

"A coward," Aziraphale answers after she leaves him standing there. Aziraphale was about to follow her out when his phone rings again.

"Now what!" Aziraphale hesitates for a second, "It could be Crowley. The officers said someone in black called it in." The phone rings once more before Aziraphale answers in a harsh tone.

"Is this Aziraphale." asks the man on the line.

"Yes, this is he." Now Aziraphale was intrigued, no one calls this late at night unless something has happened, usually not good.

"Your friend's with a Crowley, right?"

"Yes, I mean..."

"And he drives an old Bentley car black." Aziraphale swallows at the info. Was his nightmare coming into play now? Were they going to tell them the rest?

"um..." was all the Aziraphale brain was able to muster out. "Yes,"

"Well I hate to tell you this," a pause, "We found a car tonight. A Bentley, upside down and there was a," another pause,

Don't say it, Aziraphale wanted to say on the phone. It was his nightmare coming true. He just knew it was.

"A body of a man, but no one recognizes him. Your number was in the glove compartment," Aziraphale could hear the man sigh on the line and then continue, "Can you please go to the morgue and well..."

"You want me to make an id..." Aziraphale finishes that the man was going to say.

"Sorry to have to do that but no one around here, how do I say this cares but we need to make sure, the car is in his name but..."

Aziraphale put his hand to his face trying to hold back the tears he knew were about to flood his eyes.

"I...I will be right there."

"Thanks, I tell them to expect you. And I am so sorry, for your loss."

After placing the phone down, Aziraphale went down to his knees balling his eyes out. Was this the last time that he was going to see his friend, laying on a slab. And the last act he did was steal from his friend after he was so nice to help him out. Were, either of them that different than each other? Aziraphale lays on the floor for a few minutes wishing again everything he had that this was not his friend in the car that it was someone else but he knew no one else would be driving Crowley's car, he wasn't even allowed to drive it, till tonight.

Guilt rushes him from taking the book instead of making sure that Crowley was going to stay there in bed and not get back in his car. Did he kill his best friend just cause he wanted the book himself?

**To be continued...**


	16. Not my friend either

Chapter 16 **not my friend either**

A morgue was not a place for an angel to be but Aziraphale had to do this. He has to know if this really was his friend. Was this really the end of their relationship. Was his fate to be alone, the rest of this life. After composing himself he opens the door, the atmosphere was different way different cold even. Please don't be Crowley played over and over in his head as he could hear his own footsteps echoing off the new shined marbles floor.

"Right this way," a man approaches Aziraphale "Now you can either watch from the window," he points to a set of large windows, "Or you can come into the room," he points to the door. "It's up to you."

Aziraphale stands there blinking, This can't be real, I am going to open my eyes and it will be a vision.

"Which one do you prefer sir?"

Aziraphale shakes his head. Trying to get all thoughts out of his head, hoping to find himself back in his bed but that wasn't happening, not this time. Fate was now coming for him and he had to see it.

The worker could see that this was upsetting to Aziraphale and makes the decision for him.

"Just stand out here, by the window. That's probably the best way."

"What?" Aziraphale answers, not really in touch with what was still going on.

"Right there," the man calls, "A curtain will open for you to view the face only." Aziraphale took in deep breaths and nods to the man telling him that they were ready to do this. To know the truth once and for all. I can do this, I have to do this for my friend. I can't leave him alone, unidentified.

The curtains open and a covered-up body lays there. Aziraphale wipes a tear away from his eye and swallows. The coroner, a woman at that slowly pulls the sheet back. Moment of truth was coming.

Aziraphale steps closer to the window and just stares at the figure on the table. It wasn't Crowley! Aziraphale didn't know who it was. Aziraphale turns his head to the man next to him, then shakes his head. "It's not him, that's not Crowley."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I...I don't know who that is," The curtain closes. "I, I don't recognize him. Could be someone he knew."

"So that's not Crowley."

Didn't I just say that to you, you idiot? Aziraphale wanted to scream at the man.

"No, it's not." Relief floods thought out Aziraphale. Now Crowley might have the opportunity to find out that he might have a daughter. "Oh crap, I let that woman get away, got to find her." Aziraphale races out of the morgue.

"Thanks," Aziraphale could barely hear from down the hall before the doors to the outside world shut.

**To be continued...**


	17. I'm back

Chapter 17 **I am back**

Aziraphale was in shock to see a figure, he knew very well sitting outside his bookshop. Not much surprises him but this did. He didn't expect to ever see his best friend again, yet there he was waiting for him like always.

"I saw you with that girl again. I came by..." Crowley stands, hoping to get to go into the bookshop. Aziraphale didn't answer him just grabs him in an embrace.

"I..."

"Let's go inside before I am seen being grabbed by a..."

"I don't care, I...I so happy to see you. I..." Crowley twists the doorknob, to find it not even locked. Twisting his friend around he was able to get both of them, still embraced inside the door.

"Now that's better, isn't it. No one here but us."

"Wait you were spying on me again," Aziraphale let's go to see the eyes of his friend.

"That's what I do," Crowley flips his hands over. "I thought I was going to lose you again and the more I thought about it...I."

"You what?" Aziraphale turns his head some in confusion.

"I wanted to congratulate you I..." Crowley ran his hands through his hair.

"You were the one who called the cops on her?" Crowley gives Aziraphale one of his smirks. That's when Aziraphale knew that that was definitely a yes, that it was the work of Crowley.

"I did no such thing," Aziraphale knew Crowley was lying, he also did that. Aziraphale stares Crowley down, knowing that that was one of the things Crowley hated most was when his friend does that to him. "Okay okay I did," Crowley confesses, "I...I was protecting you. I...I was jealous, I..."

"Jealous of me an angle, I..."

"Well, I was at first then I saw how you got her out of the mess. I figured one of us should be happy,"

"Oh, Crowley you're turning into a softy," responds Aziraphale as he pokes at his friend.

"I changed," a pause from Crowley, "Yikes I can't believe I said that!" Crowley shakes head but in reality, he had some. Ever since both switched bodies that day, which he still couldn't wrap his head around that one. How they didn't explode when their souls met.

"So you know, uh um all about who she is?"

"No," Crowley stares at his friend, "I saw her in the bar, rushing out I should say." He rolls his eyes, "When I followed her she came here, so I um.." Crowley, swallows, "I figured that she was your girlfriend that you didn't tell me about."

"Crowley," Aziraphale starts but Crowley puts his finger up. "Wait." Aziraphale knew by now that he interrupted his friend and he better be quiet and let him finish. "And if I want to be in your life and oh hell I do then I will have to accept her as well." although, Crowley really wants to add that he just wants to be the only one.

Crowley wants to see his friend happy and if this woman makes him that way, then it was meant to be. But when was it his time to be happy? Crowley could feel the tears start to flow again but he couldn't let his friend see that none of it, so he sightly turns his head away from Aziraphale.

"You want it to be like it was with just the two of us, don't you." Crowley winkles his nose and a small sniff escapes. Maybe there is a chance for us after all Aziraphale thought.

"Well, can you blame a guy, we have been through everything together. I mean even seeing the master Santan and are still here standing, who can say that?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Aziraphale tries again to tell him. "She's..."

"What?" Crowley stares over at him. "I thought," a slight pause and then a grin forms on the lips of Crowley when the thought pops into his head. "Wait that means she was. You devil you were holding back on me all these years your..."

"No no no," Aziraphale responds quickly, waving his hands about, after thinking the same thing Crowley was. "Not that either. Nothing sinister."

"What other way can there be, I mean, I know I would have but that's the demon in me. I am not like...anyways who is she then?"

"Sit down, Crowley," Aziraphale points to a chair.

"I don't wanna, what I wanna know is who she was...is..." Crowley's voice was changing to a more angry voice, "Now! Right, this minute! Tell me! I deserve that much."

"She's..." Aziraphale takes a deep breath and sits down at his desk, not looking at Crowley as he continues to try to tell him. who she really was. Aziraphale didn't really know-how, this was hard for him. He couldn't lie but was she really who she said she was? what if she wasn't and he was getting played this whole time. It wouldn't have been the first time. That's what he liked about Crowley, what you see is what you get with him. He's more a truth-teller then he thinks he is.

"She's..." Aziraphale tries for the third time.

"Oh just spit it out already," Crowley comments, "Most of the time you can't keep your mouth shut, so why start now?"

"She's..." Aziraphale this time glances over at him, wanting to see his face, "She's your daughter."

"My what now?" Crowley sounds shocked, not at all what Aziraphale thought, "How?"

"If you don't know where babies come from Crowley, I can't help you."

"No no no not that," Crowley waves his hands around. "I know where babies come from but, how?"

"Again I...Do we need a history lesson on that." Aziraphale chuckles.

"No, when I guess is the better question."

"That my friend was all you," But really Aziraphale didn't have the answer to that one either. Crowley had...The last time that Aziraphale could remember his friend even mentioning being with a woman was when he became a demon. If that was true then could she possibly be another angel? or demon-like him here on earth to trick them both. What did she really want? All of this was making Aziraphale 's mind swirl with way too many thoughts. Some good ones, some not so good and then the dark dark ones. Darker then Crowley could ever be.

**To be continued...**


	18. And now

chapter 18 **and now what for**

Both men were silent for a few minutes, was it possible they were thinking the same thing. Aziraphale wanted answers just as much as he thought Crowley did.

"The last," Aziraphale starts up again, hoping that his friend was going to open back up to him, for they never kept any secrets from each other well almost. Aziraphale had yet to tell him that he was the one that took the secret book from him.

"Yes, that was the last time," Crowley adds, "That was one of my downfalls I...I was drunk at a bar, the next thing I remember was waking up in well, a filthy place even for a demon, naked. Surrounded by some cloaked men, When I tried to walk I couldn't. I could only well you know the story. That's when you meet me, I could only slither around my skin was scaly and my eyes they changed. which they never went back." Crowley fumbles with his glasses.

"Then the whole man-woman thing in the garden happened. I became somewhat human again. But that was centuries later. I...now I..." He takes a few breaths and sits down in a chair next to Aziraphale.

Crowley starts to tell Aziraphale the other reason why he came by.

"I came here also to apologize about my behavior at dinner that night at the Ritz to ask..."

"Ask what?"

"For you to forgive me again, that's when. I saw you with that girl the first time, you kissed her and told her to come back anytime."

"Correction, she kissed me for helping her."

"So I overreacted?"

"Yes, it...I."

"To be honest I don't remember much, that night."

"You got drunk off wine and started dancing on the tables with..."

"What with you?" Crowley thought that might have been a sight to see.

"Heaven's no," although Aziraphale wouldn't have minded that at all. "With your wings spread out."

"Bet that was a sight to see. I bet it was scary for some."

"Yeah, you scared a lot of people that night and made a mess of the place, which..."

"You covered for me, didn't you. I guess we got kicked out of there too."

"Yes, well," Aziraphale pauses, "What happened to you? Never seen you get that drunk that quick, actually I have never seen you like that at all."

Crowley leans back in the chair putting his hands behind his head, all relaxed now, "Oh, now it's coming back." He blinks, "I remember, I took some loose pills that were in my pocket."

"What loose pills?"

Crowley, shrugs. He was still fuzzy on that detail. "I don't know! They were in my pocket when we were in the park. You know the day we switched bodies."

"Wait, your pocket or mine? Was it before we switched back?"

"Not sure," Crowley leans forward. "Do you carry pills in your pocket?"

"I don't take pills. and I certainly wouldn't have them loose in my pocket like that."

"well, I that's where I got them. I mean, I think. I remember reaching down, finding some and well knowing me popping them in my mouth."

"Crowley,"

"I know it's dangerous, but I..." Crowley watches Aziraphale's eyes he could see the fear taking over. "You don't think,?"

"Gabriel? Yeah, I do." Aziraphale responds.

"Are there any drugs that will kill an Angel. He sure wanted you dead." Crowley swallows, "Sorry."

"None that I know of, and killing is not the right word but to make an angel fall into well, sin," Aziraphale lowers his eyes, "That's."

"That's what happened to me. So they were for you? He wanted you to have the same fate as me?"

"I believe so, I..."

"Those little..." Crowley makes a fist with his hand but then quickly releases it, after seeing his friends face. "Anyway," Crowley continues, "I took them and then drank all that wine at dinner, then the rest is blank."

"All blank."

"Yeah, I don't know how I got back to my place let alone upstairs if I was that drunk. Did I..."

"I...we drove your car,"

"Wait, you what?" Crowley stands. That was one of Crowley's rules, that nobody under any circumstance drove his car!

"Crowley, I...I can't lie remember. You and I drove it." Crowley walks around some. Aziraphale was hoping he was going to stay calm and not throw something at Aziraphale.

"After we got to your place, I put you to bed and left. I just that figure you sleep it off," Crowley was now eying his friend.

"You're holding back something, Aziraphale I see it in your eyes."

Aziraphale didn't want to tell him the story about the morgue but he had to. Aziraphale stares at Crowley for a second.

"Look I just had to go id your body at the morgue."

"My body? It's right here," Crowley pats himself, "I think." He smiles,

"Yes you are now, but at the time I didn't know that. It wasn't you in that car,"

"The Bentley, my Bentley."

"Yes, someone seems to have stolen your car and well,"

"Who was it? I want a name so that I can get them back for that one."

"I don't know who it was but." Aziraphale starts to have a flashback of the dead man on the table. He shakes the thought. "It was the scariest thing I had to do."

"And my book?"

"I...um..."

The news came on over the radio, "In other news, a fire breaks out in the field,"

"Crowley, don't tell me that was you." Crowley pulls on the bottom of his ear and darts his eyes away.

"Crowley," Aziraphale calls turning Crowley's face so he has to look at Aziraphale, Crowley grins sliding his hand through his hair.

"You didn't."

"I didn't start them, I put them out."

"Wait, you what?"

"Your voice..."

"What about it?"

"It was in my head, it was like I was turning into you I mean..."

"What did you do this time?"

"I know that I am not suppose to, but the look on those kids' faces, I couldn't just leave them to die in the circle of fire."

"What you..."

"I after seeing you and that girl, needed to go vent some, that's when I heard those kids, saw the fire and..." Crowley was going to tell the rest of the story when the news lady starts to interview the kids.

"And this man with wings swoops down rescues us,"

"Yeah, and then he calls out Angel and makes it rain."

"The rain fell, which was so cool thing and put out the fire. We were saved, thanks to Dark Angel."

"Why did you guys call him 'Dark Angel?'

"Well, this man had dark-angel like huge wings,"

"Sunglasses and..."

"His cloud-like fluffy hair so we called him dark angel."

"And what would you say to this 'Dark angel' man?"

"Thanks, we love you our hero." All three kids say at once.

"Hero, hey." Aziraphale laughs, but he knew that Crowley in his own way was a hero in many ways, not just because of this tonight.

"I did I don't know why though I...I guess my angel is coming out." He winks. "For, I am 'dark angel' now. Protector of fires."

"Crowley,"

"Okay, I won't do it again. That's why I need you to keep me more in line. I promise no more wings, unless I am eating them." Crowley lifts his eyebrows. Crowley always loved chicken wings with his alcohol at the bars.

The bells of the bookshop rang out.

"I got to go take care of this then we will go find your daughter," Aziraphale orders Crowley, "Now get upstairs out of sight."

"One thing you before I go."

"What's that?"

"You didn't sleep with my daughter did you?"

"Crowley," Aziraphale shouts pointing his finger, "I am still a..." Crowley puts his finger against his friend's lips, which gives Aziraphale chills throughout him.

"Don't say that word,"

"Ummmmmm." Aziraphale tries to mutter.

"Hello, Aziraphale! It's me Cyntha. I came back after our talk. I..."

"That's my daughter," Crowley whispers as he peers around the bookshelves to get a look.

"Yes, I think." Aziraphale answers pushing pulling Crowley back some. "Now I have to go help her, go!" Aziraphale makes a swooshing motion for him to leave to the upper floor.

"We might have to change that one day!" Crowley winks at Aziraphale as he went up the steps.

"Wait what? Change what?" Aziraphale was confused for a second about what Crowley was getting at. He shaking his head he greets his guest.

**to be continued...**


	19. The truth comes out

Chapter 19 **the truth comes out**

"Sorry to drop by so late, I just." Cyntha starts.

"Oh, it's fine like I said I am here most of the time."

"I just wanted to thank you for all your help, as I am leaving town tomorrow. I will have to come back."

"Sit for a minute," Aziraphale points to a reading table. "I thought about what you said, earlier. I...I am not good at, well, uh um."

"Talking to people." she smiles.

"That and I can't all the way trust people. My best friend taught me that. I just..."

"And I understand why."

"You do..."

"Someone new comes in town that you don't know you want to protect the ones that you care deeply about."

"Anyways, I was talking to Crowley, who I think might be your father today. I wasn't sure I was even going to get to anymore."

"Why?"

"We left on bad terms and then the Bentley. His prize Bentley was in a wreck with a body in it. I had to go id this person, but it wasn't your father. That was the scariest thing I had to do. For I..."

"You love him, more than a friend don't you."

Aziraphale sighs, "I... I think I do, but do angels really love someone, I mean like other humans?"

"Then tell him, how you feel."

"What? I..I can't for it's," a pause, "It's not that simple, I mean," Almost shaking to where he can't even stand up straight Aziraphale goes to the desk and pulls out the book. "I have been struggling to." Aziraphale continues talking to Cyntha. Crowley sees the book that Aziraphale was holding on to. He knew exactly what book it was without really getting a good look at it.

"So your the one who took my book you little," Crowley was steaming and his fingers wanted to strangle Aziraphale right this moment.

"Yes, I took it from him." Aziraphale continues, knowing that Crowley might be able to hear them. "Well," Aziraphale 's eyes look up at the ceiling, "Borrowed really. I um..." Aziraphale licks he's lips. He shouldn't really be confessing to a stranger but he was. He felt some comfort in it. He had been struggling with himself for the past few days over what to do. "I found it left out and well, my curiosity got the better of me,"

"You know what happens to a curious cat."

"Yeah, I..." he turns his face to the side, "I...I swiped it from his house without another thought. I mean the guy was there when I needed him the most and...I did something to hurt him, what kind of friend does that? A naughty act, thought whatever you want to call it, came out. I never been like that before. I..."

"Love hAze."

"A what now?" Aziraphale had never heard of that before, must be a human thing. Something that he really didn't think he had in him.

"It's where you are deeply in love. Humans do things that they normally wouldn't do. And this might be yours or..."

'Or when we switched bodies,' Aziraphale really wants to add but no one needs to know that even happened but him and Crowley. Could that have been one of the side effects of their own doing? Aziraphale and Crowley had been acting out of the norm lately.

"You mean kinda like a crush thing?"

"Deeper then that but it's similar. Just you haven't really expressed it fully yet, which is why..."

"I didn't know he kept something like this all these years. I never..." Aziraphale just wants to change the subject but there was no real way to get off this subject, it had to come out. The sooner the better.

"Did you read it?"

"No," Aziraphale shakes his head, and sighs, "Well I can't lie I am an angel. I read a few pages, but I had an Epiphany it told me that this was all his 'for his eyes only' so I put it away. It's been in my desk ever since the day I took it."

"See that tells me you do respect him."

"I...I was going to take it back, but didn't know how without being well you know, bad."

"See again the goodness coming back out."

"But then again keeping it from him was a lot worse." Aziraphale sighs heavily, "If I tell him now, he will never forgive me. Maybe that would be for the best." Aziraphale gets up and starts pacing around.

"How do you figure that one?"

"Maybe this is my punishment for..."

"For what? I know you want to tell me." Cyntha smiles.

"We..."

"You and Crowley,"

"Yes, earlier, we..." Aziraphale glances around, trying to find the right words. "We...we made the ultimate sacrifice for each other."

"Sleeping with each other?" Aziraphale gives her a half-grin remembering how good it was to be held by Crowley that night.

"Define 'sleeping'," Aziraphale comments, the words just slip out of his mouth.

"Apparently not,"

"No," Aziraphale shakes off the naughty thought, trying to worm its way in his brain. "We, sacrificing each other lives, And I screwed it up. I don't deserve to be called an angel anymore." Tears rush Aziraphale eyes again. With his eyes all blurry he blinks.

"That's not true. Seems to me like the two of you are the purest of angels." Aziraphale twists his head, how was he or Crowley the purest of angels? "For that's the purest kind of love you can have." Aziraphale blinks. Was Cyntha right did both of them possess the purest of love that one can ever hold.

"Now, follow your heart. You will never go wrong." A whisper comes, then only silence.

"Aziraphale !" Crowley yells, from the top of the landing to the second floor where he had been sitting watching the two of them, listening to every word spoken. Aziraphale also, remembers that when Crowley uses his name it's usually a time for him to pay attention .

"Yes, Crowley," Aziraphale turns towards the more than angry voice. Swallowing, he knew that his judgment was coming for him.

"Remember this Aziraphale follow your heart." Another whisper comes this one closer to Aziraphale 's ear.

Aziraphale turns back around to tell Cyntha that he needs to face the music of his own making by himself, but

he finds that Cyntha was gone, nowhere to be seen. It was as if she just vanished without a sound.

**To be continued...**


	20. And I'm never go to leave again-the end

Chapter 20 **and for me I'm never going to leave again**

If Cyntha had walked through the door, the bells would have rung out. But Aziraphale didn't hear them. Was he so wrapped up in himself that he just didn't hear anything or...was Crowley's voice so loud?

"Why?" Aziraphale could feel the hovering presence of Crowley behind him. He sighs, I have to do this, he turns to face his friend. The look he got was earth-shattering. His heart was breaking, and he knew that Crowley's heart was too.

"Why what?" He swallows trying to buying time to think how he was going to explain all of this to both Crowley and the other angels if they indeed watching him.

"Did you hear Cyntha go out?" Aziraphale starts to change the subject again, he was good at that instead of lying.

"No," Crowley answers Aziraphale as twists his head some. Which startles Aziraphale for he wasn't expecting Crowley to answer. "Those annoying bells go off every time someone walks in or out. Many times I have wanted to rip those right off the doors, why?" Crowley blinks "Wait were's my daughter?"

"I...I don't know where she went that's..."

"Good no one will see us." Crowley comments, "Now sit," He points to over to the chair. Aziraphale could see his pointy fingernails. Sharp as knives I bit.

"Listen I..." Aziraphale starts to defend himself as he shuffles backward towards the vacant chair.

"Shhh..." Crowley says as he approaches slowly than stops right in front of him. Aziraphale knew he should obey Crowley, for this might be his last time to. Aziraphale lowers his head to the floor. Not wanting to think about what Crowley had in mind for him. Aziraphale felt that Crowley seems the most upset with him now more than ever.

"Head up," again Aziraphale obeys but kept his eyes shut. Aziraphale could take all the abuse but not the look in his friend's eyes.

"Eyes open, I want you to see this." Was the next command Crowley gave, Aziraphale.

"See what?" Aziraphale swallows again, "You want me to see what's coming my way." Aziraphale takes in a deep breath preparing himself but what comes next nothing could have prepared him for. Crowley leans over Aziraphale almost straddling him now, placing his hands under Aziraphale 's chin and gently lefts it. That takes Aziraphale by surprise. He thought that Crowley was going to punch the crap out of him, breaking his bones, and he would have every right to. Aziraphale broke the trust between friends. His oldest friend, maybe his only friend.

But instead Crowley kisses Aziraphale softly on the lips. "I...I love you, my friend, always have." Crowley slides his hands over Aziraphale 's. "Now let me show you, what we talked about earlier," Crowley winks trying to tempt Aziraphale to follow his lead to go upstairs. Hand in hand both men only get two steps up before, that stupid bell ruins the moment.

"See those damn bells!" Crowley curses. Both let go over each other's hand.

"Later," Aziraphale winks as he turns to go back down the two steps he manages to get to.

"Later my angel. Next time will we lock the door."

Pulsifer, Shadwell, Tracy, and Athena, who have not been seen for days are now standing in the bookshop.

"What a surprise guys," Aziraphale calls, trying to act normal, as he could. But his body was on fire. "I...uh..."

"We will not stay long." Pulsifer pats Aziraphale on the shoulder. "I just want a new book to read." They all went separate ways. Tracy sees Crowley, who hasn't quite made it out of view of the first floor. Oh, my plan seems to have worked this time. I take it Aziraphale told Crowley for he is walking upstairs. Aziraphale never lets anyone up there to his private area. Until now that is.

Aziraphale was watching Tracy, who was watching Crowley.

"This was your doing," Aziraphale whispers so the others can't hear him.

"Maybe, maybe not," she smiles at him. "Remember your not the only one that can jump bodies. I...Cnytha," Tracy takes a bow "Can too."

"Wait, What? I..."

" Cyn the a..." she drags the name out. "Sin-thy angel," she repeats a few times for fun laughing as she does each time. Hopefully he will understand her.

sin-thy angel- is how Aziraphale repeated in his head. Now understanding all of it. How many people did she jump tonight, we... "I..."

Aziraphale didn't know what to say to her. This was all her doing and it made Crowley and him get closer. He smiles,

"Thanks," he whispers. Tracy points with her head towards the stairs. Aziraphale knew what that meant but how with all of them still here.

"Come, on guys!" She shouts, "Aziraphale has things he needs to do before dawn."

**the** **end**


End file.
